LOTM: Defenders P8/Transcript
(Alex, Jessica and the infants are all seen asleep in the play room) Alex: *snoring* Jessica: *snoring* No no Sammy....Don't....eat that... (The group continues sleeping before Rayla, X and Ray enter the room) Ray: Hey guys! Rayla: Wake up! Alex: *Snorts* Huh wha-?? Jessica: *Jolts up* What?? What happened?? ???: *Moaning* I was sleeping... ???: I hate being woken up... X: Sorry to wake you all up. Rayla: But you've all got more visitors! Alex: Huh? Jessica: Visitors? (Erin and the other heroes then enter) Erin: Hey bro! Alex: Oh hey Erin. What's going on? Erin: You and Jess kinda left the party so we went looking for you. Murphy: Wow, so this is what the nest looks like. Rocky: So cool! Maisy: Wow I never would have guessed this is what Targhul got as homes. Yang: Ah you should have seen Toad's. Its very different. Kyle: They adapted and fused with plants. It's actually kinda beautiful to look at. Maisy: Wow! Alex: Jeez, you guys brought everyone? Erin: Well yeah. Jack: Why wouldn't we? ???: *Gasp* Yay! ???: That means more playmates! Vivienne: *Notices* Oh my god look at all the BABIES! Mina: Yep! Cute aren't they? Vivienne: Oh I wanna take one home with me! Bolo: I'm surprised none of us has tried to take one home. X: I mean we are looking to expand our people's presence in the Omniverse. Rayla: If you find one that wants to come home with you, it wouldn't bother us. Vivienne: *Gasp* Yes! Shantae: If it's alright with you. X: Then go try and befriend one guys! Erin: While you guys do that... *To the infant* Hey kids! You guys wanna play with me Rose and her son? ???: Sure! ???: What kind of game? Erin: How about... *Creates a some tiny ice golems in her hand* we play with these? Infants: WHOOOOA!! (Rose lets the Golems down onto the floor where they walk over in front of the infants) ???: So cool! ???: We get to play with these?! Rose: You sure do! Grey: Yep! ???: Awesome! (Some of the infants play with the ice golems) Vivienne: Mina-Chan, can you show me some of these cuties? I wanna see any would like to come live with me. Mina: Oh sure! Omega and I would be glad to help! Omega: Yep! Follow us! Vivienne: Yes! Lead the way! (Omega and Mina lead Vivienne over to a few infants that are seen just sitting around doing nothing) Omega: Well, here's a few that don't seem busy. Vivieene: Aww they are all so cute! How does this work? How do I get one to come with me? Omega: It's simple! You just gotta befriend one. Mina: Yeah! And if it bonds to you, you're set! Vivienne: Befriend them. Right. Here I go. (Vivienne goes up to the infants) Vivienne: Hi there cuties! I'm Vivienne Boone! Its nice to meet you! Infants: ??? Vivienne: How're you kids doing? ???: Uhhh, fine? Vivienne: Well that's good! Mina:..... Omega: Hmm, I don't really think you're getting to them Vivienne. Vivienne: I'm not? Omega: Yeah, you seem to be confusing them more than anything. Mina: Here, let me help you. (Mina walks over to the infants) Mina: Hey kids! ???: Hey Mina! Mina: How's it going? ???: Just fine! Mina: That's great! Say, I brought a friend of mine here to see you. ???: Is that who this Vivienne lady is? Mina: Yep! She wanted to know if one of you would be willing to bond with her. ???: Really? Mina: Yeah! ???: Hmm.... ???: I mean, I don't know. ???: Is she safe? Vivienne: Huh?? Mina: Oh of course she's safe kids! ???: Well..... ???: I'll do it! Mina: Hm? (A small brown and grey Targhul Infant crawls up) ???: I'll bond with her! Vivienne: *Gasp* You will? ???: Sure! ???: Whoa are you sure? This lady seems a bit odd. Mina: Hey guys I promise you its okay. Vivienne is just looking for a friend. Vivienne: Yeah. ???: Well hey, I'm always willing to make friends! (The brown and grey Targhul then crawls up to Vivienne and then bonds with her) Vivienne: *Shivers* Hooo! So that's what it feels like. Mina: Yeah, you'll get used to it. Vivienne: So is there anything I have to worry about when they bond? They don't try and eat you or anything do they? Mina: Oh that was a concern everyone had for a while. But we've never had that problem. Just make sure they are fed and its all good. Vivienne: Alright. Mina: Just try not to worry if they start shifting. Vivienne: Shifting? What's sh- *Sequeak's out a laugh* H-Hey! What are you doing?? Mina: Yeah, that's what I mean. Omega: It's completely harmless. They just do it sometimes when they sleep. Or if they're in a playful mood. Mina: Mostly the second part. Vivienne: *Starts to laughing* S-Stop! Pl-Please stop! Maisy: *Comes up* Why is the mayor laughing? Mina: She's got an infant Targhul bonded to her and its just having fun shifting. Maisy: Ah. Okay then. Omega: Should we stop it? Mina: Nah, I think he'll stop when he's done playing. Whenever that happens... (Vivienne keeps on laughing as the infant shifts some more. Meanwhile with Craig) Craig: So guys, what do you wanna do? Mich: I'm not sure. Clark: Yeah same here. Craig: You wanna play Tag? Category:LOTM: Defenders Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts